1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method, an apparatus and/or a system for converting and reconstructing a signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wearable apparatus may be worn on a human or an animal to perform various functions, such as assisting the human's or animal's motions or collecting various kinds of information about the human's or animal's motions. Examples of the wearable apparatus include a walking assistance apparatus for assisting a human's walking, a watch, and a wearable camera.
A walking assistance robot is a wearable apparatus for assisting a user's walking by applying a force to the user's muscles to assist the user with walking. The walking assistance robot may be secured on a wearer's hips, femoral regions, or shins. The walking assistance robot may apply a desired (or, alternatively, a predetermined) force, for example, torque to the wearer's muscle or joint through mechanical means such as an actuator to assist motions of the muscle or joint, thereby helping the wearer's walking.